


The Light Skins

by OfGodsAndMen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Age Difference, Age Doesn't Matter After a Certain Point, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, Dad!Demise, Kidnapped Link, M/M, Mating Bond, Memory Loss, Orphan!Link, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfGodsAndMen/pseuds/OfGodsAndMen
Summary: Abandoned by parents he never knew and ejected by the system meant to help him, Link, a young demon child barely out of his toddler years, is forced to survive on the streets of Marktem, the demon realms largest marketplace and home to the king, Demise. Due to an accident in the marketplace, Link is taken in by Demise and made his heir in an effort to take responsability for the failures of his orphanage system.





	1. Adoption

The demon realm was a dark place. The only light came from the great towers of red flame enchanted to die down with the sun on the surface world. The realm was inhabited solely by huge civilizations of demons. The demons beneath the surface were found in a variety of forms, most of the time children took after their parents and so it was easy to tell family's apart. The people were happy, they were loyal to their king and gladly kept out of the surface worlds business as long as the humans above kept out of theirs.

 

The market place in the demon town of Marktem was a renowned trade centre. It spanned the size of one of the surfaces continents and housed millions of demons, all trying to sell their wares. Countless demon children raced about, ducking under spiked legs and dodging the reaching claws of their parents.

  
On the east side of the market, a vendor was just finalizing a sale when he noticed he was missing several of his fruits. He knew because he organized everything himself every morning and made sure that everything was handled and bagged by him. He didn't even want to think about the horror a customer could issue on his poor cart. All those grabbing hands taking and putting things back in the wrong order. It was enough to make the demon shudder. So when he noticed things were misplaced, he hurried around the fix them, not even stopping to think that no one had even touched those fruits yet today, let alone bought any.

  
While the oblivious vendor was busy arranging his fruits, a young demon boy giggled quietly and piled fruit from the other side of the cart into his steadily bulging rucksack.

  
He kept a lookout for anyone who would see him, but no one noticed the fair skinned boy stealing from the cart. With his bounty in tow, the boy tightened the string and jumped away with a grin. He knew the habits of that demon vendor and used it to his advantage. But not too often, or the man would grow suspicious.

  
Caught up in his victory, the little boy accidentally ran into a royal guard of Demise. The guard grabbed at the nape of the boy's neck and pulled him up to eye view. The boy gulped when the guard's eyes were drawn to the bag clutched in his shaking hand. The blond tried to protest, but the guard simply ripped the bag from his hands and dumped it on the ground.

  
"Hey those are my fruits!" Came a voice from behind the boy.

  
The vendor jogged up and counted the fruits on the dusty ground. "You filthy little albino brat, you stole from me!" He seethed and raised a hand to slap the child. The guard did nothing when the hit connected with the child's cheek.

  
Knowing he had to escape or he'd be killed, the boy twisted around and bit at the arm of the guard holding him. The guard released his neck with a yell and the boy wasted no time in running off at full speed.

  
The boy didn't make it far before more guards appeared in front of him and he knew the one he's left behind was gaining quickly. Without a second thought, the boy jumped up and through a window to his right. The glass shattered and several shocked screams erupted from a boy appearing through the inhabitants window.

  
The boy ignored the gasps of outrage and ran about the room finding a stair case and running upwards until he came to the roof tops. He was small and light and he knew if the guards were to follow him, they'd have much more difficulty than him.

  
Despite this knowledge, the blond boy wasted no time and started heading west, away from the guards and undoubtedly the King they were accompanying. The yelling in the market place increased and the boy knew he was too exposed on the roofs. He'd be an easy target for arrows or throwing knives. So he kept low and looked for a small space where he could hide until the chase died down.

  
He found several places, but there was always a guard aiming something at him and would see where he'd hidden.

  
The chase went on and the boy did not come out unscathed, he'd been hit by arrows and glass was digging into the soft unprotected soles of his feet. He was a bloodied mess and he could feel his head getting woozy and his eyesight was starting to dim. When the boy could run no more, he tried to dive into a small hole in the ground, and cover it with a sheet of scrap metal and wood. Silence reigned in the little hole for all of ten seconds before the covering was ripped away and a clawed hand hooked into his tunic, dragging him from the hole. His arms were bound in front of him as he twisted and turned, trying to escape the guards holding him steady.

  
Kicking and screaming, the young child was dragged back the way he'd come and dropped in front of a large black horse. He could only see the great beasts hooves from where he was held but he knew who rode it.

  
Defiantly, the boy raised his eyes and stared the king in the face. He had no reason to be loyal to this demon.

  
For his disrespect, a guard stomped around and kicked him in the face. Since he was held in place, the blow only snapped his head to the side and he could feel some teeth coming loose.

  
"You will bow before your king." The guard hissed.

  
The boy said nothing and raised his head up high, looking at the king again. A body covered in scales with a head of fire for hair. Rows of pointed teeth -like the sharks the boy had read about in picture books about the surface spread the Kings lips in a grin.

  
"What is your name?" The king asked.

  
The boy frowned. "Link."

  
He received another kick, this time to his stomach. "Show respect."

  
"Enough," said Demise, holding a hand up to his guard.

  
The king looked back to the boy, fighting to draw breath into his small lungs. "Just Link? What of your clan?"

  
Link spat out a tooth covered in blood, "Don't got one."

  
The king frowned, "You do not have one?"

  
Link wasn't dumb, he knew what the demon king did to protect children without a clan. It was rumored he went to the surface and found a town that had a place called an "orphanage" where children without families went to grow up and be taken in by other families.

  
"The orphanage kept me for fifty years before they realized no one was gonna take me in," he supplied.

  
The kings eyebrows rose in surprise. "You were ejected? Why?"

  
"I dunno, they were sayin' no one would wanna keep me so they just . . . Tossed me out," Link said with a shrug.

  
The king was silent for a moment before nodding to himself. "Release him. He will be coming with us," he said.

  
Link stared at the king as a guard tried to babble protests. But the king would hear none of it and repeated his order.

  
When Link was released, much to the dismay of the guards, Demise reached down and carefully pulled the child up onto his horse. The boys back was snug against the kings robes and Link couldn't ever remember being so warm in his life. 

 

*

 

The black horse trod to the castle in Marktem carrying his master and the young boy from the market.

  
Link had difficulty understanding what was happening. He wasn't sure what position he'd be filling in the demon Kings household. He was just a child so he couldn't imagine he'd be asked to be a stable hand. The horses would squish him, especially if they were all the size of Demise's steed. He didn't know how to cook and would probably end up setting the kitchens, if not the whole palace on fire. He could steal, but he knew that kind of talent would have no place in a castle. If Demise was wary about him stealing his heirloom's, Link was sure he wouldn't be a palace servant. The only thing he could think of would be a gardener. He could climb well, maybe the king would want him to tend to the taller branches of the trees on the grounds.

  
With a heavy heart, Link resigned himself to working as a servant for the rest of his life. He would be easily replaceable, and knew that with his luck, that event would come around sooner rather than later.

  
They rode through the gates and Demise used one closed hand to lift Link from the saddle and cradle him gently while the king dismounted and handed his horse away to a stable hand.

  
Link expected to be dropped on the ground, but instead the demon king just moved him so that he was held on the kings hip.

  
Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Link made no move to oppose the king and allowed the towering man to carry him into the castle. Perhaps the king just didn't want him to injure himself further before he could begin to work.

  
When the king entered through the gates, the servants of the castle stopped what they were doing and stare openly at the boy their king carried on his hip.

  
"Why is the king carrying it?" A maid asked quietly.

  
"Why would he bring an albino into the castle is the better question."

  
"I've heard that albinos are rather prized as bed companions in other states, perhaps it will be part of the castle harem."

  
"But the king never uses his women, it's probably going to be a servant."

  
The conversation continued on in such a way. The maids were giving Link disgusted sneers and looks of contempt and it made the boy cling just a bit tighter to the kings robes. If Demise noticed, he said nothing.

  
Halfway down the hall, a maid came up to the king and bowed low. "My lord, allow me to take it and have it prepared for its duties."

  
The king was silent and Link expected to be handed over any moment now, when the king spoke. "It?"

 

The hall was silent and the maid frowned in confusion, but kept her head down.

  
"The albino, my Lord. What services will you have it do? I will be sure to teach it its duties."

  
For a moment, Link felt the robes of the king grow in temperature until they were nearly scalding to hold.

  
"Incorrect. This boy will not be a servant here." Demise asked, voice thundering through the halls.

  
The maid bowed lower, "My Lord, I must confess, I do not understand."

  
The king gently lowered Link to the floor and drew himself up, tall and proud like his status allowed him. "This child is now the son of your Lord and you will treat him with the respect you treat to me."

  
"Y-yes my Lord."

  
The king then strode forward, eyes heavy on the maid and a tight, but lenient grip around her neck. “And I will not hear such insults again.”

  
Link couldn't believe his ears, he was being taken in? As a son to the king no less. There must be some mistake.

  
Gathering all the courage a sixty year old demon child could have, Link walked up to the king and the maid and bowed as well. "I'm s-sorry, I don't understand w-what's going on, b-but you're hurting her, could you please let her go?" he asked.

  
Demise looked down at the boy and frowned. "She has insulted you, called you by 'it' and 'albino'."

  
Link frowned. "But it is the truth, please don't hurt her for making appropriate comments."

  
At that moment, what was left of the demon king's heart shattered. This boy could plead for his abusers without a second thought. He was so without any self worth that it made the demon king ache for the child who should have been protected by his law.

  
Unable to see the child upset, Demise released the maid and allowed her to fall to the ground.

  
"Very well, but for the act of offending a member of the royal house, you will be punished."

  
The demoness shook with fear. Link wanted to comfort the woman but he knew it would not be well received.

  
"Your position in this house has changed, you are now the personal servant of the child Link. You will do whatever he asks of you without question. Am I clear?"

  
The woman bowed low to the floor. "Yes, my lord"

  
"You will have the rooms next to mine made up within the hour. You are dismissed."

  
The demoness wasted no time and hastened down the long hallway.

  
Demise smiled down at the child, "Now, I suppose you are hungry."

  
The king carefully picked the child back up and carried Link down a maze of hallways and corridors. Everyone they passed bowed low and whispered to each other. The king ignored them all and Link found himself doing the same. They were probably calling him an albino again. He wasn't sure what that meant but from the way the king reacted he could assume it was some kind of insult. Not that he'd ever known. He just thought it was a word the people would call him because they didn't know his name.

 

While Demise walked, he was silent except for some hushed explanations of certain paintings or tapestries hung on the black obsidian walls. Link found himself listening in awe at the great stories about each piece. The rise and fall of every king before Demise was hung on the walls, great demons the current generations have only ever heard rumors about. Link didn't want to tell the great king that he knew next to nothing about what he’d done or any of his predecessors. The little education he’d had was comprised of how to best hide from angry street vendors and how to stitch wounds closed. Needless to say, both skills required much trial and error. The caretakers at the orphanage had spent little time on educating anyone, but seemed to avoid answering any question Link ever had, only to turn around and answer the very same thing for a different child.

  
Link had learned to look past it, he assumed it was just a matter of phrasing, plain and simple.

  
When the king stopped outside a large set of black onyx wood doors, Link was in awe at their size, how could anyone need a door this big?

  
The king chuckled. “These are the doors to the dining hall, you may come here to eat at any time you’d like, but there are set meal times that I would like you to follow.”

  
Link nodded earnestly, wanting to follow the rules this man gave him. He didn’t want to end back up the streets, so he resolved to follow every direction given.

  
The king pushed open the door and revealed a huge hall lit with thousands of burning candles. The floor was polished to an ebony shine, so glossy that when Link looked down, he could almost see his face in it.

  
Four long fire wood tables were lined up side by side spanning nearly the whole length of the giant hall.

  
Link was carried up past all the tables and up the steps leading onto a raised dais where a fifth table sat. There was one massive chair right in the middle and several high backed chairs stood beside it on both sides. The king set Link down in the chair just to the right where Demise sat in the massive one. Demise ruffled the boy’s hair and called for a demon named Marek.

  
While they waited, Link kicked his legs in the air and looked at Demise nervously. To a sixty year old, the demon king was certainly a frightening sight. Scales for skin and so tall in stature he made the door to the dining hall look normal sized.

  
The demon king looked down at the boy and Link found himself quickly looking away, trying to avoid looking into those frightening eyes.

  
“I see, I did not mean to scare you, Link,” the king said.

  
Link quickly looked up and shook his head. “N-no, it’s okay.”

  
The king shook his head, and seemed to think for a moment before he began shrinking.

  
Link looked on in surprise as the once terrifying, flame headed, scale covered demon, turned into a dark skinned humanoid shape. He looked like the humans in the picture books Like had managed to salvage from dumps, far more like Link himself than the more monstrous breeds of demons. Instead of fire, striking red hair grew from his scalp, reaching his lower back. His teeth filed down and became strait with the exception of his canines, which remained long and sharp. The scales receded too, but only enough that their indentations could still be seen below the new covering of obsidian skin.

  
“Is this better?” he asked with a tilt to his head.

  
Link nodded sheepishly, embarrassed at having the king cater to his wishes.

  
Just then a door to the left of the hall slammed open and Link jumped in surprise. Demise ran a clawed hand through his blond hair and Link relaxed at the gentle touch.

  
“Good day, my Lords!” the newcomer exclaimed with a bright smile. The demon had the trademark dark skin but had hair just a shade darker than Link’s blond.

  
Link was instantly struck as it being odd, he’d never met anyone with hair like his before.

  
“Hello my Lord, my name is Marek and I will be at your beck and call, any time you’d like something to eat, you need only ask.” The demon said.

  
Link blinked, he wasn’t sure why the demon had looked at him while obviously addressing the king.

  
When he didn’t answer, the demon’s face fell and looked quite distressed. “My Lord, is something the matter?”

 

Link looked up at Demise who had a slight frown on his face while he too looked at Link expectantly.

  
Bringing his hands to his mouth nervously, Link looked at the demon cook. “Me?”

  
“Why yes, my Lord, who else?” the demon asked.

  
“I – I’m not a Lord, my name is Link.” The boy said and extended a hand to the man, like the caretakers at the orphanage taught him. They’d taken every moment to teach all the children how to be polite to new people and explained that shaking hands was a form of greeting between equals. Although he'd never been taught how to greet a superior, as this demon clearly was, he figured if the handshake was impolite he'd be corrected by the demons nearby.

  
Marek smiled and gently grabbed Link’s hand, but instead of shaking it, he turned it over and kissed the knuckles.

  
Link blushed a brilliant red and tried to babble through apologies and explanations that that wasn’t what he’d meant for Marek to do.

  
Marek simply looked confused and Demise had a sad look in his now expressive eyes. Unhindered by the still unyielding scales, skin around his eyes and forehead was free to fold and crinkle in its expression. 

  
“Yes you are, Link. I have taken you in as my son, which makes you a Lord.” Demise explained softly.

  
“B-but I –” Link stuttered, he was having a very difficult time understanding the sudden shift in station. It was almost enough to make him dizzy. “P-Please don’t call me Lord,” Link said.

 

“I-I don’t know if I c-” Marek started, looking to the king in worry.

  
Link didn’t want to trouble the man, but he didn’t want to be called a Lord either. Link looked to Demise as well who sighed, but nodded at Marek who relaxed instantly.

  
“Very well, your Majesty, and Link, what can I prepare for you today?”  

 

After several minutes of confused noises and hesitant glances, Link had to let Demise decide what he would eat. He didn't understand anything Marek said when describing the food he could make for him. Link got so overwhelmed that even Marek was beginning to look distressed. Link could tell the man was only trying to do his job, but the boy had no idea what the man was talking about. Marek offered to write a description down if it would help Link understand, but the blush on the boy’s face and the gentle shake of the head was answer enough.

  
Link didn't like being illiterate, but it was a fact, and he could only hope Demise wouldn't be too disappointed in him.

  
When Marek disappeared behind the door he'd appeared from, Link could feel the shame and embarrassment burning on his face and quickly stared down at his lap with his small hands squished between his thighs and the seat cushion.

  
"You will learn Link, there are teachers in the palace and I know they will gladly help you."

  
Link peeked through his hands. "Really?"

  
Demise nodded. "Of course, as soon as you get settled in, I will have everything prepared," he promised.

  
Link blushed. "Thank you . . . Um . . ." Link stalled, the king was saying he'd been adopted, but he wasn't sure how this king wanted to be addressed.

  
Demise smiled fondly and ruffled the child's hair. "You may address me any way you feel most comfortable."

  
Link thought for a moment. "Demise?" he asked, wondering if the first name was okay.

  
The demon king smiled and nodded. "If that is what you wish."

  
Just then, the main doors flew open and a demon male strut over the threshold. Link was sure he’d never seen any demon that looked or acted quite like this one. Stark white hair covered the left half of his face in a straightened sheet while the visible side of his face had a dark purple ring of vibrant makeup beneath his eye. The man was dressed in a skin tight white suit with large diamonds shapes cut out, revealing a light grey skin tone.

  
"Master you're back early!" The man said, and waltzed up to the table. He dropped his elbows onto the table surface and leaned his chin against his bent wrists. "I hear it was eventful enough."

  
Link cowered slightly into Demise, he hoped the king wouldn't mind, but the new demon was frightening in an odd way. The boy wasn't sure what to expect from him, and he’d learnt long ago to trust his instincts.

  
Demise rolled his eyes. "Yes Ghirahim, everything went well. I hope there were no disturbances while I was gone."

  
The man recoiled and held a gloved hand to his chest in mock horror. "Why master, how could you doubt me?"

  
Demise was silent and after a while the demon, Ghirahim, sighed and removed his hand. "Very well, there was a minor disagreement between the guards in the training fields and the maids. All taken care of and nothing to worry about. Now who is this?" Ghirahim turned his attention to Link and the little boy gulped, feeling the full force of the man's stare.

  
"This is Link, he was a market orphan, I've decided to take him in."

  
Ghirahim's eyes widened in surprise, and Demise turned in his chair to address Link. "Link, this is Ghirahim, he is my most trusted advisor and serves as my demon sword in battle."

  
Link looked back at the grey skinned man with new eyes. "Hello sir," he said.

 

Ghirahim choked and Demise sighed.

  
"S-Sir? Rather polite for a market orphan," Ghirahim remarked. The demon sword smiled down at the little boy and gently lifted him from the chair, turning him this way and that, looking at him from all angles. "He is cute," Ghirahim concluded.

  
Link blushed and Demise chuckled. "Is that your only observation Ghirahim?"

  
Looking at the blush Link could feel on his cheeks, Ghirahim nodded to himself. "No, not cute. He is adorable, how old are you little one?"

  
"Sixty, sir." Link answered.

  
Ghirahim suddenly had a sad look on his face. "And a Light Skin too. You poor child," the demon exclaimed and pulled the child close. "You're so thin! Have you been eating?"

 

Link blushed. "I try to sir," he replied hesitantly.

  
Ghirahim smiled sadly and gently tickled the boys tiny stomach. "Sir won't be necessary, little one. You may call be Ghirahim. In truth I prefer to be called Demon Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not picky."

  
Link nodded and smiled at the kind man. He was really nice, even if he was kind of weird.

  
"Ghirahim?" Link asked hesitantly.

  
"Yes little one?"

  
Link blushed. "Um, are you an albino too?"

  
At first Ghirahim looked affronted but then it melted into something horribly sad. He looked over Link's shoulder at the demon king. "I thought things were getting better."

  
Demise shook his head, and Link started to think he'd said something wrong.

  
"I'm sorry Ghirahim, I didn't wanna hurt your feelings," Link whimpered.

  
Ghirahim shook his head quickly, his big smile come king back full force. "Of course not little one, I'm more worried about your feelings."

  
"Why?" Link asked, tilting his head cutely to the side.

  
Ghirahim bit gently at his bottom lip. "Do you know what 'albino' means, Link?"

  
Link shook his head.

  
"It's a mean word for demons with lighter colourings, like you, and me. It's far more polite to call them 'Light Skins,' but even that is not quite polite either."

  
Link looked horrified, he had offended this nice man, and he hadn't even meant to. "I-I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to," the boy said, trying to explain.

  
Ghirahim shook his head and ran a gloved hand through the boys hair gently. "Shhh, it is no problem little one, you did not know what it meant."

  
Link smiled a little and rephrased his question. "So you're a . . . Light Skin too?"

  
Ghirahim smiled, "Yes, my mother was half Light Skin from her father. But I have never seen a Light Skin as beautiful as you."

  
"You're pretty too," Link said.

  
Ghirahim rubbed his pointed nose against Link's. "You are too kind."

 

Ghirahim suddenly moved the child away and held him at arms length. He gave the boy an appraising look, frowning in thought. "You look like the people from the sky, so I will call you sky-child."

  
"There are people in the sky?" Link asked in awe.

  
"Of course, they live on a huge floating island in the middle of the clouds. They worship the goddess Hylia but have never been to the surface.” The demon sword scoffed and pulled the child close again.

  
Link sighed wistfully. "It must be pretty up there."

  
"It is beautiful, perhaps when you are older I will take you some day."

  
"Really?" Link asked in excitement.

  
Ghirahim nodded. "Of course, but only if your new father and my master allows it."

  
Link looked to Demise, a plea on his lips, he really wanted to see it one day.

  
The king rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Of course, but only when he is older Ghirahim. I won't have you whisking my boy away without me knowing."

  
Link blushed, being subjected to so much attention in one day was making all the blood rush to his head, making him dizzy.

  
Moments later, the door to the left opened and Marek came through, pulling a long cart after him. Link looked on in awe at everything presented to him and the king.

  
"Thank you," Link said looking at the food in awe.

  
Marek seemed taken aback by the acknowledgment, but smiled and replied with quiet words of welcome. He looked up again and bowed to the king and the new arrival. "My Lord Ghirahim, I did not know you had arrived, is there something you'd like?"

  
Ghirahim absently waved a hand at the chef. "I'm not particularly hungry right now, Marek. I anxiously await the evening meal."

  
Marek nodded and bowed to the three demons and left a small bell on the table before he left the hall.

  
With Demise's gentle nod, Ghirahim sat Link back in his chair and started piling small amounts of each dish prepared for the boy onto a plate. When the demon sword was done, Ghirahim gently took the plate from the boy. "With your permission sky-child, may I try your food?"

  
Link looked to Demise for some form of guidance. He received a gentle nod and Link then nodded to the demon sword.

  
He wasn't sure why the man wanted his food when he could have ordered something he'd probably like better for himself. But the demon was so nice and Link was more than happy to share. He'd had to share with the younger market orphans when he was still in the orphanage, this was no different.

  
Ghirahim sniffed all around the plate and took small bites of every dish. He waited a moment after sampling each dish and much to Links horror, the tall demon sword suddenly began sinking in on himself and breathing loud and heavy.

  
"Ghirahim?" Link asked hesitantly and sniffed at the food. He hardly noticed when Demise was up and summoning the castle physician and Marek.

  
The grey skinned demon suddenly keeled over and started choking violently on his own breaths and a thick bile that came spewing from his white lips.

  
Link quickly inspected the foods and tried to pick out anything odd. The dishes looked fine, nothing was infected or moldy, but there was a slightly sour smell from a mushroom dish off in a corner of the plate.

  
Link sniffed it for a moment and gently dipped his tongue into it but quickly spat it back out once he got a good taste.

  
"Link!" Demise shouted suddenly and slapped the food away, scattering meats and vegetables across the floor. The king pried open Link's mouth and looked inside for any residue. When Demise finally released him, satisfied that Link hadn't ingested any, the boy saw that the choking and heaving had turned into full body spasms, torturing Ghirahim's body.

 

"Demise," Link said, and pulled gently on his robes trying to get the king to listen to him.

  
But the king simply pulled Link to his other side, away from Ghirahim and focused on the newly arrived healer. The healer looked fairly humanoid, apart from the dulled chrome scales dotting his wrists and neck. He pressed his ear to Ghirahim’s chest and went through so many tests that Link couldn’t decide which one tested what. He knew he was trying to figure out what was affecting the demon sword, but after a while, the healer simply ran out of things to try. He’d mashed up some funny green plants and tried to get the sword to swallow them, but each had no effect.

  
By the time the healer was trying to explain that he had no idea what would cure the demon sword, Link had given up on grabbing the king’s attention.

  
He slid under the king’s grasp and pulled a pile of dried roots out from a small pocket on his tunic. He’d eaten the same mushrooms once before, they hadn’t smelled any different than the normal mushrooms, but they’d caused the same reaction in his small body as he could see in Ghirahim. After his near brush with death and having ingested these same roots by accident when he’d fallen over, he’d taken to carrying them with him in case they came in useful.

  
Link pulled out the tree roots and quickly chewed them up into a paste and without any thought, pressed his lips to the demon's and pushed the concoction through his lips.

  
Link covered the man's mouth and pinched his nose, hoping he would swallow. When he saw Ghirahim's throat move a few times, he released the man's mouth and looked inside to make sure it was all swallowed.

  
Link could feel the healer and the king watching him in shock and curiosity as he not only chewed up roots once again, but passed a second dose of the paste into Ghirahim in the same way.

  
The young boy repeated the motion until all the roots and leaves were gone and the demon sword’s breathing had evened out and he was no longer wracked with spasms.

  
With wet eyes, Link reached for Ghirahim's shoulders and shook the man gently, trying to get him to wake up.

  
"Ghira-Ghirahim, wake up, please wake up." Link pleaded with the nice demon man.

  
Slowly, Ghirahim's eyes pinched closer and then opened slowly. He raised his head slightly, only for a bundle of sobbing demon child to jump onto his face and cling to his neck.

  
Confused and disoriented, Ghirahim could remember taste testing the sky-child's food and he suddenly felt so ill, he was sure he'd die. He must have blacked out because he didn't remember anything else. It was only when he felt the child's tears run down his arm that he tried to calm him down. He looked over the child's shoulder at the healer and his king. “I am fine."

  
His voice seemed to snap both the healer and Demise from their shock and Demise quickly grabbed the boy still clinging to Ghirahim.

  
"Link, shh, Link it's okay. Ghirahim's going to be fine, you saved his life." The demon king said, trying to soothe his adopted son.

  
Link clung to the suit coat that the king was wearing, burying his dripping face into the shoulder provided and trying to calm his racing heart.

  
"There is no way you are fine, my Lord. You were nearly dead when this young boy gave you an antidote." The healer said, finishing his tests quickly and helping the sword to his feet. "You are lucky to be alive my Lord, the poison surely would have killed you."

  
Ghirahim looked on in shock at the little one who was sobbing into the king's neck. The man was frantically trying to calm the child while he seemed to be plotting some kind of punishment for whoever was responsible.

  
What worried Ghirahim the most was that if the sky child knew how to cure the poison, would that not mean he'd come in contact with it before?

  
"Link?" Ghirahim asked softly, running a gentle hand down the boy's back.

  
Link twisted in Demise's arms and whined when he saw Ghirahim standing up.

  
"Okay?" Link asked through choked tears.

  
Ghirahim smiled, "I'm okay little one, the healer told me you saved me. Thank you very much sky child. How did you know what would help?"

  
Link turned back into Demise, "Last year, it was winter an' I got really hungry. Couldn't find anything in the market so I tried to find something in the forest. I ended up eating a mushroom that made me do that too. I was really lucky. When I fell over, I got some roots and dried up leaves in my mouth. I ended up swallowing them and it made me feel better."

  
Demise growled and looked to the healer."Escort Ghirahim to the infirmary, Link may stay with him if he wishes, but his rooms should be ready by now and should he choose to, you will escort him there as well."

  
The healer nodded. "And you my Lord?"

  
Demise growled and handed Link to Ghirahim before calmly walking to the side door to the left. He opened it and there was an exchange of tense words, before Link heard one man screaming and crying out for help. Link cowered into Ghirahim and the demon sword did his best to shield Link's ears from the horrific sounds as the healer led them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. This is the first story I've uploaded on here, so I'm still figuring it out. Tags and rating will be subject to change as I write and the story progresses. Mostly because as of yet, I am unsure how violent/smutty this story will be. The rating is only at mature right now because of some violence towards child Link and some fairly constant segregation between generally dark skinned demons and "Light Skins," decended from human and demon relationships. 
> 
> If you have any concerns, please let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Prejudice

Link hardly left Ghirahim's side while the demon was recovering. He felt responsible, it was his food the demon had eaten and it had been poisoned. It was meant for him, not the nice man.

These thoughts gave the young boy no rest and by the time the demon had woken up, Link was sure the entire situation was all his fault.

Within seconds of waking up, Ghirahim was once again faced with the child clinging to his chest and babbling apologies.

"I-it was s'possed to be for me! I shoulda gotten sick, not you. I'm sorry." 

Ghirahim stroked the child’s hair, “No Skychild, do no blame yourself. I will not have it, if you must place blame, give it to the man that sought to poison you.”

Link shook his head, “My fault.”

Ghirahim quickly realized there was nothing he could say to the boy. He knew any reassurances would just go right over his head, but he tried to calm him down, at least until Demise could tear himself away from torturing the poisoner. 

"Hey remember that Skyloft place? The island in the sky?" Ghirahim said, trying to divert the child's focus.

Link nodded, still whimpering softly. "Did you know that the people there ride on giant birds? They fly all around and race against each other."

"Really? How big are they?" Link asked timidly.

"They're huge! Taller than me even. The humans call them Loftwings. Silly names if you ask me, utterly trivial, but it is accurate I suppose."

Link had stopped crying and was wiping away the slightly dried skin left in the paths on his cheeks. "Wow, you're really tall. Are they bigger than Demise?" 

"Yes, but only by a hair," Ghirahim said, holding up two gloved fingers and showing only the smallest of distances between them. 

"When we go there will we see them?" Link asked, now expertly distracted and eager to hear more about the people in the sky.

"If we're lucky, little one." Ghirahim replied and leaned back against the pillows on the infirmary bed. 

Link was silent for a moment before he asked another question. "What does the sky look like?"

Ghirahim smiled and grabbed for a small hand mirror on the table beside the bed. He held it up in front of the boy and made him look into his own blue eyes. 

"Just like that."

Link looked at his own eyes in awe, trying to imagine a huge area simply covered in that same colour.

When Ghirahim removed the mirror, Link was smiling and snuggled back down into the demon swords chest. 

"Sleep Skychild, I will wake you when Master returns." 

Link nodded sleepily, "'Kay Ghira."

 

It didn't take long after the child had fallen asleep for the king to come through the infirmary door. The man had tactfully changed clothing so as not to stain the child's clothes or eyes with blood.

Ghirahim didn't want to wake the boy, but he promised. So he gently shook the boy until he groaned and blinked bleary eyes.

"Hey little one, Demise has returned and he will take you to your rooms now."

Link yawned, his tiny jaw cracking slightly under the pressure. "'Kay," he said and looked around for Demise.

The king lifted the child into his arms and nodded to Ghirahim. "We will discuss this later, when you are better."

"Yes, Master." Ghirahim replied with a happy sigh.

Demise turned on his heel and took the boy on another adventure through the twisting hallways and finally through a pair of doors.

Link was barely conscious when Demise lowered the boy into the large bed and tucked the warm comforter around him.

"I'll wake you for the evening meal. Rest for now."

Link nodded and yawned before curling up and falling back asleep.

 

Demise was enraged. He knew it must have gone around about the young boy he'd taken in. All his servants must have known what he'd almost done to the serving girl, he had been too negligent. He had assumed that the servants would hold their tongues and furthermore their actions towards the child. 

The poisoned mushrooms were a direct declaration of rebellion against his household and Demise would, and had not stood for it. Even though it divided his loyalties to say it, the demon king was glad that Ghirahim had tested the food before the child had eaten it. But it made him wonder if the healer would have done anything about the child if the boy had been suffering the same fate. 

Demise knew the healer had at least tried to heal Ghirahim, but would he have done the same for what the demons across the realm loathed? 

The demon king knew he needed to re-evaluate all of his staff. If any of them showed signs of dislike towards Light Skins or Link in particular, they'd be released from his service.

Demise reached his study and sighed in disdain at the pile of priority five letters addressed to him from the council.

Without even opening one, Demise knew what each one was about and added a confrontation with the old dogs to his list of things to do.

He swept the letters off the desk and wrote two dozen letters addressed to the head office of each serving group in his castle. Including but not limited to the guards, gardeners, bakers and chambermaids.

He sealed and sent out each letter with a guard to be delivered before the evening meal. 

He supposed he could start off with a group address. It might be easier to weed out the ones against his choice in son when they were in a group and felt powerful. 

Demise chuckled at the thought, there was a reason they worked for him and not the other way around, but if it helped him protect Link, he'd fire every last demon under his service and hire those he could trust. 

With arrangements sorted, the king left his study to check on his sword.

 

Link was gently shaken awake several hours later. When the boy realized it was Ghirahim with him, Link was up and demanding how the demon felt.

The sword smiled. "I am fine Skychild, but Master has summoned us to the hall, he has gathered the servants and will be making an announcement and he wants you to be present."

Link nodded and jumped off the giant bed he was on. He promised himself he'd look at everything closer when he had more time. Instead, Link took Ghirahim's offered hand and let the demon lead him down the hallways he only slightly remembered. 

When they reached the main hall, they had entered from a door to the back and left of a large throne. Demise was seated on that very throne decorated with a plush red cushion. He had his legs crossed and his hands steepled beneath his chin and stared down the several dozen servants in the hall. 

"Good evening Link, Ghirahim." Demise said, but did not looked away from his servants. His voice was stoic and reminded Link of the stories he'd heard of how cold the king was. While he had been here, the child knew those rumours were not true, but it was still odd to hear the king speak that way.

"It has come to my attention that not all of you are accepting of my newly adopted son’s heritage." Demise began.

The room remained silent. No demon or demoness dared to speak for fear of what their Lord would do.

"I will say this once." The king said, holding up a slender finger and stood from his throne. "Those who choose to speak now and refuse to serve my child will be released from my service with ample pay and all of your belongings returned to you. Refuse my offer and make an attempt at this child's life will earn you nothing more than an early grave. Am I understood?" The king's voice was barely a whisper but it sent shivers up Link's spine. It was somehow scarier than if the man had yelled.

Some servants shifted nervously but sent quick scathing looks at the young boy. 

Link was sad, he didn't want to be hurt by anyone, but he didn't want to make people choose between living on the streets and keeping their jobs. These demons probably had family's and because he was here he was endangering the lives of these people. It wasn't fair to them, or the king. Demise would have to go and hire new demons that wouldn't mind working for him. And who knows how long that would take. What if all the guards left? No one would be able to defend the castle until more could be trained. 

Link gripped Ghirahim's hand tighter and edged behind the man slightly. Link felt a gentle hand in his hair and just as suddenly, the smell of disgust and anger in the room rose. 

"I could deal with a quarter albino, but that . . . _Thing_ is another matter." Someone sneered. The crowd parted around the voice and Link could see a young demon openly glaring at Ghirahim and him in disgust. 

Demise had his fists clenched, "Your opinion on my son and my sword are irrelevant. You are free to go."

Without waiting a moment longer, the man spun on his heel and left out the front door of the castle. 

No more than a minute passed before more and more servants from all departments left through the same door, in the same angry huff. 

"Is this my fault?" Link whispered to Ghirahim. The man was about to respond when one of the servants who was about to leave quietly spoke up in a rage.

"Yes you little beast! If you had just been killed earlier, none of this would have happened!" The demoness that spoke procured a short dagger and hurled it at the boy. Link was frozen to the spot, and barely realized that Ghirahim had grabbed him and was shielding him from the knife. Link became aware of his surroundings when a wet gasp filled the hall. Link was sure it was Ghirahim being hit by the knife and tried to wiggle away so the man could be treated. But the man held tight and another gasp came. This time, Link could identify it as female and a thud and a clatter soon came after. 

"Those of you who remain loyal will dispose of this body. Have her personal items brought to me." Link heard Demise say from his throne. "You are dismissed." 

"Are you alright, little one?" Ghirahim asked once all footsteps had faded. 

Link nodded and tried to wriggle away again, "Did you get hit Ghira?" 

The demon sword shook his head, "No, Master saved us both."

Link stilled and relaxed, "Oh, okay."

Ghirahim stood and handed the boy to Demise who clutched the child against his chest. 

"You are alright?" 

"M-hm," the boy hummed.

The silence that followed was interrupted by a low gurgle. Link blushed and buried his face in Demise’s suit.

Ghirahim chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Someone is hungry.”

The young boy could do little else than nod in agreement. He was, he hadn’t eaten anything that day after all. Or most of last week.

Marek met them in the hall, and made every promise under the red sun that he’d prepare Link’s food himself with no outside interference.

Demise was only sated when the chef promised he’d sample all dishes presented to the young boy in front of them all.

Link was seated back in the big chair, and was quickly bracketed by the king, and Ghirahim.

Slowly, demons and demonesses in beautiful dress entered the hall. Women hung off the arms of their escorts and chattered to each other while their company discussed the latest surface raid.

It took a while, but eventually, everyone who had entered sat at a table and turned to look at their king. Link knew these were the other Lords and Ladies of the castle, just like Ghirahim. But he could tell that Ghirahim was special because he got to sit at the same table as the king. Link wasn’t sure why he was still sitting here. For a private snack, then sure, he could understand that. But in front of all these demons, he squirmed uncomfortably and edged closer to Ghirahim, grabbing lightly at a loose piece of gray fabric.

It didn’t take long for the whispers to start, and despite not being able to hear what was being said, Link could feel the curious and often hateful eyes on him.

Demise ignored the murmurs and rang a bell placed beside his arm. The door to the left opened with a flourish and demons all dressed in the same white outfit as Marek came through, carrying dozens of covered silver trays.

Marek brought one to the high table, he frowned for a moment, looking at Ghirahim and the spot to the right of the demon king, currently occupied by a sour faced demon Lord.

The chef shook his head, and smiled at Link, gently lowering his tray to the table. He uncovered it to reveal four plates, three were large all with a different array of food, while the fourth was small and empty with a small fork balanced on the edge.

Marek placed all three plates at their respective places, but he began taking small portions from Link’s plate, just like Ghirahim had done earlier.

Link was suddenly struck by a horrible thought: what if his food was poisoned again?

Without thinking, the boy pushed away the intruding fork and looked up at Marek. “No, stop! What if it’s poisoned again? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Marek looked pained, but smiled gently at the child. “But I don’t want you to get hurt either, child.”

Link scowled. “That’s not the same.”

“What do you mean, little one? Marek just wants to make sure nothing bad happened to your dinner.” Ghirahim said, and stroked a hand through Link’s hair.

“B-but what if –” Link started.

“Link,” Demise said, interrupting them. “Let Marek test it, it is his job to make sure your food will not hurt you.”

Link lifted his hands to his mouth and rubbed his toes together under the table. “It’s okay?”

Marek glanced to Demise then back at Link and nodded. “I promise.”

The confirmation seemed to do it for Link, and he allowed the demon chef to sample his plate.

When nothing happened after several minutes, Demise relaxed and began eating his own meal. Link hadn’t noticed, but while Marek was testing his food, no one else in the hall had touched their plates, but as soon as Demise ate his first bite, everyone else started as well.

Marek bowed to the king and Link and was just about to turn away when Link called out a quiet ‘thank you.’ The chef smiled and bowed to the child again, “You are most welcome, my Lord.”

The rest of the evening went by quickly enough, the evening meal was completed and Link was carried away by Demise back to his rooms.

He was too tired to explore, and fell fast asleep as soon as his little head hit the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter than the first. But I hope it suits you all just as much as the first. I have a few chapters already written, so at least for these first few chapters, they will be posted maybe once a week. I'd like to keep writing it and not post too far ahead of myself. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Demo and Ime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more world building, made up words, and where I resolve the age difference with the super-mega-ultimate mating trope. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave comments below. I look forward to hearing from you.

“My Lord Link! Where have you gone? You’re going to miss your lessons.” A maid called, trying to call attention to the young prince.

Link however, was far away, sat on a tree branch in the eastern gardens, munching on one of the purplish blue apples to grow in the trees across the realm. Several years had passed since his impromptu adoption, and with every day, the prince grew and matured at a decidedly quick rate. One hundred and thirty years after the boy had been taken in, and he now looked just like the young Lord he’d been raised to be.

The years had melted away any fat he’d retained, giving way to lean muscle and a lithe physique that made demons of both genders eager to attract the young prince’s attention. Though his blond hair used to tangle and knot beyond any hope of release, and dirt had caked his skin like a second layer, access to clean water and a hairbrush had worked wonders on erasing the evidence of his years in the streets.

Dressed in simple black and gold robes, Link stared up at the red sky through the lush green leaves of his tree. He was thinking about something he’d heard the maids talking about in the hallways. Of course he’d always known he’d have to take a mate at some point in his life, Link hadn’t ever really thought about it too hard. He was not ignorant to the discreet glances of disgust aimed at him at diners or events his father prepared. He knew his coloring was cause for much controversy among the people and the Lords and Ladies at the king’s table. And so Link had resigned himself to a loveless mating. He was positive that he could choose any male or female in the whole of the demon realm, and they’d agree. If only for the position, wealth and title that came with it.

It had been difficult to come to terms with, especially at only one hundred years old that any partner he’d have would only be interested in him for his position, and never for his personality. Never mind his appearance.

“Link, I know you’re up there, come down Skychild.”

Link grinned and tossed the apple core into the bushes. He looked down at the gray skinned demon Lord waiting for him and grinned.

“Ghira! You’re back!” Link said and jumped down the tree. He landed mere feet from the demon sword and rushed to wrap his arms around the lithe man.

Ghirahim chuckled. “It was only a week, Skychild, and I was only an hours walk away.”

Link frowned. “But I wasn’t allowed to see you,” he said.

“With good reason, it would not do to have a complication during your Presentation,” Ghirahim said, and caressed Link’s hair.

That was something else, with all the talk of mates, Demise had discussed his Presentation with him. Link had always had a vague idea what it would mean, but when it was put so blatantly as the position in a relationship, Link feared for his future even more. Demo’s were the dominant Presentation while Ime’s were the submissive one. All Ime’s, regardless of gender were capable of bearing children, but were only able to when claimed by a Demo. It kept such things as mateless children from ever becoming an issue.

Link shuddered to think he’d Present as an Ime, his Demo would have absolute control over him when they finally mated. And even though he could have say in his life partner, Link was well aware that demons were masters at hiding their true intentions. He was sure he would be swept off his feet by lavish gifts, and thoughtful trinkets, but because of generations of demonic hierarchy, Link would never be able to take Demise’s throne as an Ime. That honour would go to his jailor. To find out a Demo had been playing him all through courting just to get to his position would devastate him.

Link knew Ghirahim was an Ime, but he refused to let it cloud his judgement of him. While Link was no stranger to the derogatory words available for Ime’s, Link baulked at using any of them.

He hadn’t hesitated to defend the Lord when he’d been addressed rudely by a visiting Lord from another state. Marktem and Demise’s court were generally more progressive, at least when it came to Ime’s and their status in society, and so it was still a shock to hear such disrespectful things from demons who lived far away and didn’t see the world in quite the same light.

It hadn’t ended well for the other Lord who quickly found that Link’s training with the sword was not for nothing. Link had easily beaten the arrogant demon, and Demise had sent him home with a wounded pride and threats to “adjust” their alliances conditions.

Link had only been one hundred and twelve.

“Now, I hear you’ve been skipping your lessons,” Ghirahim said, leading Link back to the castle. “You shouldn’t ignore your teachers, they are spending their valuable time trying to educate you. It is rude to ignore them when you have arranged to meet.”

Link sighed. “Yeah, I know. But I knew you were coming back today, and I wanted to wait for you.”

“I appreciate that, Skychild. But could you not have waited until after your lessons? Now our reunion must be interrupted.” Ghirahim told him.

“I know, I just wanted to greet you before going to my classes.” Link said, grinning smugly at the surprised Lord. Clearly he’d been expecting Link to whine about it not being his fault and wanting to skip his lessons entirely. “Bye Ghira,” Link said, and dropped a gentle kiss on the demon Lord’s cheek.

It was the same way he’d greeted Ghirahim after every one of his heats. They had simply gotten less . . . childlike over the years.

 

Link sat in his rooms. Over the years they’d grown with him. Toy chests made way for bookshelves and children’s clothes disappeared in favor of robes and fancy dress. Most of his choices were without a top layering, similar to his father’s. But he quickly found that walking about without a tunic was disconcerting. He was proud of his light coloring, but he did not have the confidence to walk about without something as metaphoric as a shirt to protect him.

He waited for the maids and his father to come with his Presentation robes. He had felt it in the early morning, a deep aching just behind his eyes and in his chest and lower abdomen. It had been described to him so many times, that every morning, he’d spent several minutes searching for the symptoms before he dressed.

He’d told his father and Demise had ushered him back to his rooms, with a promise to have everything prepared within the hour.

Presentations, when not done quickly, could become quite painful. A ritual speaker would need to come and perform a spell that would release the secondary gender characteristics from confinement. Link had only witnessed one Presentation in his time at the castle. It had been the daughter of a servant pair. Link had only known the girl in passing before she Presented, but he knew her enough to know she was a shy, meek demoness.

As soon as she Presented as a Demo, however, her personality had altered, she was more confident, and her appearance had changed as well. Her old characteristics still remained, but she carried herself differently, whether that was from the mere knowledge of her change in station, or a side-effect of the Presentation, Link did not know.

Link could only imagine the characteristic change into an Ime.

The young prince was left to his thoughts until there was a knocking at his door. He made a short sound and the door creaked open revealing his father Demise in his more humanoid form. The king had taken to this form whenever he was near his adopted son, the years had not changed that.

“Link,” Demise beamed, opening the door wider and allowing a servant pair to come through holding a large trunk.

They set it down at the foot of his bed and carefully unlocked the lid.

“It took some time to make, but I hope it will be adequate.” Demise said and gestured to the box.

Link eagerly made his way to the box, thanking the servants as he passed them, and peered inside. He gasped and gingerly ran his hand over beautiful onyx cloth. So smooth to the touch and woven in so finely were swirls of gold and silver. They were designs so small, one had to squint to see the demonic shapes and symbols woven into the fabric.

Link lifted it from the box and admired the sheen in the light, and how the designs seemed to move when the fabric swayed.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Link said, and bowed to his father.

Demise gripped Link by the shoulders and pulled him up. “No need for that now. Dress, and come to the grand hall, the ceremony will be held there.”

Link nodded and clutched the fabric just a bit tighter. He watched as his father left the room followed closely by the two servants. Moments passed and even after the door had shut and his father’s footsteps were gone, Link couldn’t bring himself to put on the beautiful robes. It hurt too much knowing the next few hours would condemn him to the lonely life he knew he’d always have. Thinking about his own fate himself under pure speculation was one thing, but having the fate presented to you, was quite another.

To know he’d either have to suffer as a bitch or in a mating where only his wealth made him beautiful was a difficult pill to swallow. But swallow it he did, and Link donned the robes with a heavy heart.

Knowing he’d wasted enough time, Link jogged down the halls, feeling the aches and pains growing stronger every minute.

He entered the grand hall to the right of his father’s throne. His father in his throne and Ghirahim standing to his left, greeted him with a formal nod. The gesture was followed by a bow from all in attendance.

Demise stood and pulled Link up further so he stood just ahead of his father.

“Today, my son Link will Present, and begin his life in adulthood.”

This announcement was met with cheers from the servants and the few guests who’d been invited upon the short notice.

An elder demon, no doubt several thousand years old, stepped away from the crowd and approached the raised dais. He bowed low and revealed an open palm for Link to take. Link rested his shaking hand in the firm but weathered grip of the elder and allowed the demon to lead him down from the dais and onto the main floor.

Guests and servants parted around him and when he was led to a stop, the elder moved everyone outside a four meter radius from Link.

Link gulped when the elder turned back to face him. He had a kind face, filled with laugh lines and wrinkles near his eyes from smiling. But Link couldn’t think of this man as anything other than his executioner.

Link was so preoccupied in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice that the man had begun his chants until he felt the aches begin to burn, like a fire had been ignited in his joints. And suddenly a fire was there, blazing twin trails from a burning source on the marble tiled floor. When the fire had burst into existence, Link could feel his more demonic qualities surging forward. He could feel a jaw filled with sharpened fangs snapping at a taught leash. He saw red, and he knew his eyes were changing color, blinking from their normal blue, to the blood red common in demonic ancestry.

He barely noticed the elder had moved, until another small fire erupted and two more trails of fire reached out and overlapped the ones already there.

The distraction caused him to lose control of himself, and his demon instincts flew forward as though released from a canon.

He heard himself let loose an earth shattering roar, as his claws and fangs grew an extra inch. The thing about Light Skins, was that their transformation into a true form was always slightly more intense than a normal Dark Skin by comparison. The blood in their veins turned black and was visible under the surface of their translucent skin creating thousands of spider webbing patterns. He’d only seen Ghirahim do it once, and it had been during a training practice.

He was so far gone in his mind that he didn’t even notice the last trail of fire crisscrossing the others. Link felt his body move a pace or two before meeting resistance.

Link could understand why the barrier was needed, for most demon children, this was the first time they would transform into any other form. Link himself was not excluded from that ratio – and so their demon blood would have full control over the body. The child would be running on instincts and could do serious damage if not controlled.

Link’s demon blood however, was not pleased by this outcome. He began pounding on the barrier, trying to break through a weak spot. But Link knew he wouldn’t find one, the servant girl had tried the same thing, but hadn’t gotten anywhere either.

A new chant began to filter into his ears, and the pounding against the invisible barriers slowly ceased. Link listened to the archaic language filling the room and felt the aching slowly reappear, but more pronounced this time.

But instead of his forehead, chest or abdomen, the ache came from a place between his shoulder blades. And just like the initial aches, this one quickly became a burn that had his demon blood roaring in rage.

Link couldn’t tell what was happening, but through his red tinted eyes, he could see the proud gleam in his father’s eyes.

He could feel himself about to turn away, when he saw Ghirahim. His demon blood immediately associated him with an Ime and Link could feel himself drawing in lungful’s of air. But no scent arrived and Link roared again, nails scratching against the invisible barrier.

Link remained conscious just long enough to see several of the castle’s servants look to Ghirahim with envy before he collapsed from the pain in his back and darkness swallowed his vision.

 

Link awoke in his bed, but he wasn’t alone in his rooms. He opened his eyes and saw Demise sitting at his bedside with a book in one hand.

The king looked up and smiled at his son. “Good evening, Link. You’ve been asleep for several hours now. Not to worry though, most demon children lose consciousness when Presenting.”

Link frowned but then he remembered, he’d Presented that morning. He bit his lip and clutched at his bed sheets, ignoring the pin prick markings his claws were making in the fabric.

“What was my Presentation?” he asked.

Demise grinned, “Demo, just like I thought.”

Link’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course,” he said. “And it seems you already have your eye on someone.” Demise smirked at his son.

Link frowned but then he remembered his reaction to seeing Ghirahim. However embarrassing his breach in conduct was, he knew he hadn’t been doing a very good job at hiding his attraction before he’d Presented anyway.

“I haven’t frightened him have I?” Link asked nervously.

Demise chuckled, “No, if anything you’re little display aroused him.”

Link was immediately put out, so it was only his Demo display that interested the Lord. Link didn’t blame him, he’d heard of Ime’s having reactions to Presenting Demo’s and couldn’t be held responsible for it.

“I see,” Link said, in answer.

Demise narrowed his eyes, he could see where his son’s mind was heading and he was no fool. He knew the attraction his son had for his advisor and he knew the affection was returned. So why Link seemed so dejected was . . . odd. “Yes, he seemed quite torn between dragging you away or finding a place to himself as soon as possible.” Demise chuckled, remembering the look on Ghirahim’s face.

Oddly enough, that seemed to make Link look even more dejected.

“Well, it is only right that I apologize then. Where is he?” Link asked, pulling himself to his feet.

Demise frowned. “I am confused, what must you apologize for?”

Link seemed startled. “Well I caused him to have an undue reaction, and I embarrassed him in front of the court trying to make a clearly unwanted advance.”

The last few words seemed to come through chocked and wet, as though Link was holding back sobs.

Demise, concerned for his son, took the child’s hand and led him back to the bed.

“Who said it was unwanted?” he asked, he knew his advisor and son had never talked about the tension between them, so it must have been someone else.

Link frowned. “W-well he’s never approached me that way and calling a reaction from my Presentation was inappropriate. I don’t want him to think I sought out to embarrass him.”

Not for the first time, Demise mourned the boy’s shattered spirit. He didn’t believe anyone could love him more than platonically, and it simply tore the king’s heart to shreds.

“Link, I am unsure how you are unable to know, but I assure you, the reaction you caused in Ghirahim was entirely well received.” Demise said at last. His servants may be amenable to gossip, but any more of this tip toeing would send him to an early grave.

“I have it under good authority that since you were . . . old enough for it to be appropriate, Ghirahim has been anxiously awaiting your Presentation in hopes you’d be a Demo.”

Link’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Demise scoffed. “Of course, my advisor may be an excellent actor to hide his feelings, but I know it was simply because he didn’t want you to be pressured into taking him for a mate.”

Link hummed to himself, if it was true, then he knew he wanted to court the demon Lord. And he needed to start as soon as possible before any other Demo decided now would be a good time to start pursuing the beautiful Ime.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Link sprang from his bed only to fall flat on his face when he lost his balance.

Demise chuckled. “Don’t forget, your physical changes will progress over the week, be careful or you’ll do much more than simply fall.” He said and stood, leaving his son to pick himself up and observe his changing body to himself.

Link huffed in embarrassment as he stood and looked in the long mirror propped up against a wall of his rooms. The first thing he noticed was that he was taller. Not incredibly so, just by a foot he guessed. He was shirtless and he could see that his chest and abdomen were also firmer and packed with more muscle than he’d ever seen on himself before.

He flushed however, when his gaze brought him to his trouser clad legs and nether regions. He decided against looking, and to wait on that until he was sure he could no longer avoid it. Theoretically, he knew he’d be . . . Larger in that area after Presenting Demo, but the reality of it was embarrassing to no end.

Treading carefully and making sure to keep his balance, Link gathered his robes for the evening meal and dressed quickly. Before heading down to the dining hall, he stopped in the servant’s wing and asked if they had any flowers to spare.

Putting together a small bouquet, Link dashed back to his room and retrieved a simple white vase decorated in etched diamonds of varying size. He had planned it to be a birthday gift to the demon Lord, but he figured now would be a better time.

He made his way down two doors and sniffed silently around the door and listened inside. When he was sure the Lord was still inside his rooms, Link left the vase on the floor with a small note attached. He knocked on the door once and escaped around a corner.

He heard Ghirahim call for whoever was there to come in, but when the door didn’t open from the outside, Link watched as the Lord opened it himself and saw the small offering at his doorstep.

Link saw Ghirahim’s delicate hands pick up the vase with a mix of white and black flowers with a soft smile. Link had hoped the color choice would display an acceptance and understanding of the Lord’s mixed coloring and heritage. Ghirahim’s smile only grew when he saw the small note attached and Link saw it the moment he read Link’s name at the bottom. A pretty flush covered the demon’s face and he quickly tucked the note back into its place on the rim of the vase.

With one last look down both hallways, Ghirahim retreated back into his rooms and closed the door behind him.

Link grinned to himself, it wasn’t a formal courting gift, and even if flowers were one of them, Link wouldn’t have gotten leftovers from the servants for something so important. He just wanted to make sure Ghirahim knew it wasn’t only his demon blood that wanted the Lord for a mate. Link would begin his actual courting tomorrow, he decided.

With that thought, and a smirk on his face, the newly Presented Demo waltzed down the hallways to the dining hall, thinking only of how beautiful his intended was.

 


	4. The Cloak

Link was at his wits end. Of course he would never give up, but finding something his intended could cherish seemed an impossible task.

What does one give to a Lord that he does not already have? Ghirahim no doubt already had shelter and a means of food at his beck and call. He was the demon sword to the king of all demons after all.

The first courting gift was meant to be something to prove the Demo could provide for their chosen Ime. But so far nothing seemed quite right. Link had of course thought of clothing, and it seemed to be the only thing that would make sense.

The young prince had scoured every shop, and every inch of the markets of Marktem, but nothing would suit his intended.

Though he was thinking of what he could possibly give to Ghirahim, it would do no good to sit and mope. He decided he’d explore the castle, no matter how long he’d lived there, Link was always finding new hallways and rooms.

In his youth he’s been convinced the castle reorganized itself every night and had confided his worries in both Demise and Ghirahim. Both had played along with his curious mind and let him drag them about on expeditions to discover what made the hallways change every night.

Eventually, his feet led him to the servants wing of the castle. Demons and demonesses hurried about, bustling past him as they went about their chores.

Link watched from the edges of the hall and walked slowly as to hopefully not attract any attention to himself. However, walking so close to the wall caused a servant to stumble against his side and gently push the prince into a room.

The room was filled with demonesses hard at work with needles and thread as they barely moved other than to make the next stitch in their work.

Link as a child had insisted he learn how to sew and cook, things mostly reserved for the demonesses of the castle and the odd demon who chose such a task for themselves. But even as a child, Link was sure he wanted to be able to support his mate should he be a Demo or an Ime.

Curious, Link walked through the rows of demons, observing their projects and how they worked. Eventually he came across a stack of papers. The top page had a delicately embroidered dress the color of the red demon flowers from the south mountains, but there was a large red ‘X’ drawn over it in ink.

Link asked the nearest demoness what it meant.

With a stutter of humility, the demoness admitted that the pattern was simply too difficult for any of their seamstresses to attempt. Let alone, acquiring the fabric would have been a nightmare on the palace funds.

Link asked if he could look through the stack, and of course the woman agreed right away.

Link spent the better part of the afternoon scouring though every rejected design until halfway through the pile, he saw it.

It was perfect, a red as bright as fresh blood, and just extravagant enough to complement Ghirahim’s already unique taste.

The cloak was perfect, and nothing, not even a steep fabric price was going to deter him.

He notified the demonesses he was going to take the design and quickly hid it in the recesses of his chambers. He had to make sure it wouldn’t be discovered, even by the servants coming to clean his rooms. Once he was sure it was hidden as well as it could be, between the pages of one of his more well read books, Link stole down to the markets and found the fabric he needed.

Blood red, and a bright golden yellow. The prices certainly put a hole in his pocket, but it would be worth it in the end.

For the following week and a half, Link worked tirelessly on his project, only pausing to eat, sleep, and send Ghirahim flowers with little notes just to assure the Ime he hadn’t lost interest.

When it was finally done, Link was so proud of his work, he couldn’t wait until he saw it grace his intended’s shoulders.

He wrapped it carefully and begged Demise to call Ghirahim down for an urgent meeting. The king relented without too many questions and Link quickly entered the rooms and arranged the ornate box, in which he’d chosen to present his gift, on the vanity where it would be clearly visible.

He left the room and returned to his own chambers. Despite knowing his affections were well received to begin with, Link couldn’t help but be wary. What it Ghirahim hated it? What if he had his intentions all wrong and thought Link was just being friendly. Or worse, teasing him.

Link shook his head to clear his negative thoughts. Such thoughts would only bring about the very things he was worried about. It would do no good to dwell.

If Ghirahim refused his gift, Link would back down respectfully and he could only hope the Lord would still have some interest in remaining friends.

His worries were for nothing though, as when he came down for dinner, Ghirahim stood in a throng of people all complementing him on the red cloak hanging from his shoulders.

The Ime smirked around a faint blush when Link entered and the prince could feel his heart lightening.

Ghirahim strut forward, showcasing all the confidence and grace of a demon lord while the cloak’s triangular tails billowed behind his back and over his shoulders. He looked down into the prince’s eyes and smiled, the delicate blush still dusted his grey cheeks.

“Thank you, Link. It is beautiful, I accept your courtship.”

Link beamed, fangs and all, and brought Ghirahim’s hands to his mouth, giving the gloved knuckles a lingering kiss. “Thank you Ghirahim.”

The Ime returned the smile and Link, ever the gentlemen he was raised as, pulled out Ghirahim’s chair for him while the rest of the court whispered to each other.

Link knew most comments were probably hateful or derogatory. Perhaps jealousy could come into play, but Link couldn’t possibly think of anything else when Ghirahim was within his line of sight and wearing his gift so openly.

As a last remark before he began to eat, Link leaned down to Ghirahim’s ear. “You look beautiful in red.”

*

“Your Highness, his Majesty the king requests your presence in the throne room immediately.”

Link looked up from his lounged position on his bed, giving the servant his full attention. “Thank you, Maria. I’ll be there soon,” he said, nodding his head in respect.

The servant, Maria, smiled bashfully and excited the chambers with a bowed head.

Link hid his notes behind a loose stone in his wall and left the room. He was having the most difficult time coming up with the second courting gift for his intended. However, if anything good had come from his unintended delay, it would be the improvement in hiding spot.

It was meant to be a personal artefact of some kind. Something they could keep on hand, something useful as well. Of course the range of options was immensely broad, anything from a leather bound journal to armor was possible. The key was to find something specific to the intended, something they would use.

Link thought on this the whole way to the throne room, but his thoughts were completely derailed when he saw his father’s face. His face was creased into the worry lines that bellied his incredible age and though Link could see the attempt, the king was having difficulty holding his more human shape. Scales poked out from beneath his skin and fire combusted at the roots of his hair in fits before he managed to bat it out. “Father, what is it?” he asked, worried.

Demise smiled at Link, but it was tight and clearly forced. “I know you won’t be pleased, but Lord Idiam and his family are coming to visit tomorrow. They want to renew the treaty and they are  . . . proposing a mating between you and their daughter.”

Link blinked once, then twice before a horrible sneer crossed his face. “Tell them no, no way come Hell or the Surface world would I ever agree to mating with that girl.”

Demise cocked an eyebrow and Link realized just how aggressive his reaction had been. He cleared his throat and bowed low before Demise. “I apologize, my response was uncalled for and offensive. But I am unable to go through with this proposition.”

Demise smiled and grasped his son’s shoulder. “I understand, it is the Presentation to Demo, it is still having an effect on your mental and physical self. You balk at mating with her because you have already begun courtship with someone. Not to worry, you will not be forced into a mating, however, I fear Ameras will try everything in her power to get you to change your mind.”

Link breathed a sigh of relief, if he were forced to leave Ghirahim now, he’d never be able to repair their relationship.

Demise smirked. “You remember how smitten she was last time she visited. Barely left you alone long enough to sleep.”

“Please, do me the courtesy of not reminding me further,” Link hissed around his inward shudder. He still remembered that first night where she’d knocked on his bedroom door no less than twenty times, each time with reports of a new grievance in her rooms, making it impossible to sleep. First the room was too drafty, next, the sheets were wrinkled. She even stooped to pushing past Link and into his rooms and declaring his rooms perfect and requested she sleep there with him for the night. She’d spoken with such sureness and decisiveness mixed with all the body language to go with it that she must have been terribly surprised when Link just smiled, told her the room was all hers – if she did indeed find it more comfortable – and strolled out the door and into Ghirahim’s where he spent the night on the demon sword’s lounge sofa.

Now even more determined to continue his courtship, Link thanked his father for the warning and retreated back to his rooms to continue thinking of the perfect gift for Ghirahim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope it's okay anyway. Thank you for reading!


	5. The Swords

Never let it be said that Link didn’t know how to hide from someone. He could conceal himself for hours and never be found, even by the keenest of noses and eyes in the whole castle. But there was something ridiculous about the castle’s latest guests.

Ameras and her father had arrived just that morning, and the young lady had already tracked Link down twice. She was insistent that he only need get to know her better to fall in love with her. Despite turning her down several times, even when they were younger, Link could tell she wasn’t deterred in any way.

So Link ran through corridors, rubbing himself against anything stationary or moving, much to the curiosity and worry of the servants.

Hoping to hide in the training grounds, or at least provide the persistent girl with an excuse for not associating with her, Link grabbed his favorite training sword from the armory and headed out to the field.

There, the guards were already circling two combatants, cheering them on and placing bets.

Link made his way through the crowd and smiled in pride as he saw Ghirahim quite clearly toying with his opponent.

The guard he faced panted, harsh and fast through long needle-like teeth and looked ready to collapse where he stood. Ghirahim twirled his personal sword in his hand. It was playful and mocking, but everyone took it in good humor.

The young guard made a few more attempts, all hefty blows that any man more inexperienced would have crumpled under the weight of. Just as Ghirahim was about to make his final move, disarming his opponent, the guard reared up and slammed his two handed sword into Ghirahim’s delicate black saber.

Silence fell over the crowd and broken only by a near silent crack. The sound was followed by many more, and before the eyes of all in witness, Ghirahim’s sword broke clean in half.

The tip fell and sunk tip first into the moist black dirt of the training grounds. What happened next went by so fast, that even Link barely saw it.

Ghirahim, face cold, ripped the broadsword from the stunned guard’s hands and used what remained of his sword to stab the guard in his armored chest plate.

The guard fell back and scrambled away, clutching at his chest in hopes to stem the flow of black blood.

Ghirahim paid him no further mind, and looked down at the shattered sword lifelessly, handle and what metal remained attached dangling from his gloved fingertips. Link knew he’d been given the sword by his father, and his father before him, until the beginning of his family. It was a demon sword, and no matter the age, should never have broken.

Link could feel a great sorrow for his intended, he approached the Lord and gently grasped the hand still holding the hilt.

“Can it not be fixed?” Link asked, barely a whisper.

Ghirahim shrugged. “The demon magic it was made from is . . . old. I’m not sure it can be fixed with the magic we use now.” The Lord gulped and dropped the second half of the sword. “I suppose I’ll just have to find a new one. Please give the king my apologies, I won’t be at dinner tonight.”

With those whispered words, Ghirahim left the training ground leaving Link with two halves and many shards of the shattered heirloom.

The prince stood there for barely a minute before he gathered the pieces of the sword with gentle hands and wrapped them in cloth. This sword meant everything to his intended, there would be no replacing it, nothing else would do.

Even more determined now, Link made for his rooms. He left the sword there, hidden carefully and then went to the castle library.

He was halfway there when his path was intercepted by the Lady Ameras. She was just about Link’s age, definitely not any older. Like most demons, she shared the black skin and hair with sharpened fangs and pale red eyes.

She was certainly very beautiful, she carried her lineage with grace and poise, but she had no mind of her own. She had been moulded into what demonic society deemed the perfect Ime, but Link couldn’t wish for a life companion who’d follow his every whim. Besides, she and her father were only interested in his status thanks to Demise.

“Link! There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere.” She said, grabbing his hand and smiling brightly. “It’s such a beautiful day and I was hoping you’d want to . . . go somewhere quiet? With me? We could have lunch by that little stream in the forest.”

Link felt his eye twitch. “Thank you for the invitation my Lady, but I’m afraid I’ll be busy every day for the next week or so. I’m sure you can find entertainment elsewhere in my absence.”

Without waiting for Ameras to respond, Link shook off her hand and continued to the library.

He searched for hours, trying to find every book he could on the old magic. There was scarcely anything available, anything promising was either illegible or in a language so old Link was sure not even Demise spoke it.

But that wouldn’t deter him. He grabbed every book he could find that might be useful plus one about how to translate some of the ancient languages. Hopefully there’d be an answer to his problem in one of them.

As quietly and stealthily as he could, Link raced back to his chambers and started studying right away. He poured through every book making notes and cross referencing everything he came across.

It took him days to find, but the prince finally cracked the last of the languages. He prayed to every demon god, even the surface ones that this language would give him the answers he needed.

As he read the last book, he took notes of everything and became more excited as it came to a section about weapon forging. Specifically demon weapons.

When the section was done, Link felt lighter then he’d ever been before, this one had the answer! Of course it had taken him learning dozens of languages for this to happen, but for his intended it was worth the sleepless nights and the hungry days.

Using his new knowledge, Link made note of the spell he needed and went to the forges with the sword splinters in hand.

 

The spell had been harder than he thought, he had spent nearly another week working on the sword in the forges, he had to first reconnect the pieces perfectly, it needed to be exactly as it was before he could perform the spell that would give it back its demon energy.

The last ingredient had been a difficult thing to find, the prince had needed to enter his intended’s room and search for one of his silver hairs. It did not at all help that the Lord kept his hairbrush clean and empty of hairs at all times.

The search had ended in more dead ends than Link would care to admit, but when he finally found the hair he needed, draped across a pillow case, he finished the spell.

The sword was perfect, it was like it had never been broken in the first place. However, Link couldn’t hold it for long, the hair had given the sword a master and it would reject anyone who was not him. Wrapping the sword in cloth, Link stayed hidden until he reached Ghirahim’s rooms. He arranged the sword on the Lord’s vanity with rare white flowers joining it.

He left silently and returned to his rooms to wait. He hoped Ghirahim wouldn’t think it was presumptuous of him to do what he did. But he couldn’t bear to see the Lord unhappy, and that is exactly what he was without the sword. Unhappy, and miserable, and Link couldn’t bear to see it for a moment longer.

 

Dinner that night arrived after what seemed like centuries to Link. He was expecting the Lord to explode into his room in a rage of fury wielding his sword like a guillotine.

But the dinner bell tolled and Link made it to the hall without interception. It had been many days since he’d eaten with his father and their guests. Honestly, he was surprised the Lord Idiam and his daughter were still in the castle, surely a treaty did not take so long to finalize.

When he entered, Demise and their guests were already seated, two chairs were empty, one on either side of the king.

“Ah, Link. I was beginning to worry you’d never arrive for dinner again.” Demise said playfully as though he knew exactly what Link had been doing for the last two weeks. Link wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

“I’m sorry father, I was working on a project and I could not in good conscience leave it unattended for even a moment. Please forgive me.” Link said, bowing to his father and the Lord and Lady visitors.

“No harm done, Link. I trust your project is complete then?”

“Yes father.”

“Good, now eat, I have not seen you consume anything in several days, you must be hungry.”

With that, conversation stopped for a while and Link ate with his three companions.

As their plates were being cleared away and dessert was being brought out, Idiam stood and cleared his throat.

“My king, Demise. I’m sure it will come as no surprise what I am to propose. As a gesture of good faith and friendship, I offer my daughter Ameras to your son Link in mating.

Demise smirked, nearly imperceptibly. “What say you Link? Do you accept our guests offer?”

Link sighed and stood from his seat. “I am flattered by your offer  Lord Idiam, however I am unable to accept. I’ve already begun to court an Ime of my choosing and I will not forsake him for another.”

Idiam recoiled slightly. “You would deny my daughter, is she not enough for you?”

Link grimaced, he didn’t want to offend the Lord, but he had no interest in his daughter. He was saved from answering when the doors flew open and Ghirahim strode in. He was as elegant as ever, red cloak hanging from his shoulders and billowing around his body. But his expression was fierce and Link felt his stomach drop. Of course Ghirahim would be angry with him, he’d tempered with the Lord’s property and had expected him to be grateful for it.

Link braced himself as the Lord came towards him, and tensed even when Ghirahim walked right past him. When he realized Ghirahim wasn’t attacking him, Link opened his eyes and turned his body to see Idiam being held around the collar.

“You dare to put the prince of demon’s in a situation such as this?”

The guest stammered for a moment while Ghirahim stared him dead in the eye. “If you cannot answer, you are even more a coward then I thought you might be.” Seemingly done with scolding the Lord, Ghirahim turned to the demon’s daughter and stared at her with so much anger Link was frightened to see it. “As for you, his Highness Link has already denied you, why humiliate yourself further?”

With those words of loathing, the Lady nodded slowly and faced down at her warming dessert.

Ghirahim turned back to look at Link, the furious expression turned to one of deep emotion and Link could feel his worry waning.

“Link, I don’t have the words to thank you for what you did, it is beyond what any demon has ever done for me.”

Link absorbed the words then breathed a deep sigh of relief, Ghirahim wasn’t angry. He was grateful and happy that Link had fixed it for him.

Link took Ghirahim’s hands and stood before him, “It was my deepest pleasure, I was glad to have done that for you. If it makes you happy again, I would do anything.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is the first story I've uploaded on here, so I'm still figuring it out. Tags and rating will be subject to change as I write and the story progresses. Mostly because as of yet, I am unsure how violent/smutty this story will be. The rating is only at mature right now because of some violence towards child Link and some fairly constant segregation between generally dark skinned demons and "Light Skins," decended from human and demon relationships. 
> 
> If you have any concerns, please let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
